Saving Everest
Saving Everest 'is a young adult book released on September 27, 2018. Summary ''Everest Finley is every girl's dream: hot, rich, popular. He is the Golden Boy who lives in a world of silver spoons and has a perfect life. At least, that's what you thought. One night your social media feed blows up with news that shakes you to the core: Everest Finley tried to commit suicide. The question now is: why? And what can you do to try and heal his broken soul? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Golden Boy Everest Finley has it all: he's rich, popular, and charming, there is nothing wrong with his life whatsoever. Well, that's what you thought, until one night you realize just how wrong you are. Chapter 2: Truths and Lies Rumors spread like wildfire about Everest Finley as you do your best to come to terms with his attempted suicide. What is the best thing to do? Who do you reach out to? What will you believe? Chapter 3: Lonely Souls Beneath those blue eyes is a soul that is as lonely as yours. Will you stand by Everest as his world crumbles around him? Chapter 4: Metamorphosis Everest has accepted your friendship, but can you accept that the Golden Boy you've known throughout high school might be gone forever? Chapter 5: 21 Daisies When you invite Everest to 21 Daisies, you're not quite sure what to expect. Between your nosy coworkers and music literally being in the air, you can only hope that you and Everest make it out unscathed. Chapter 6: 180 Degrees After a great night with Everest, the last thing you expect is for things to immediately make a 180 turn for the worst. Chapter 7: The Meaning of Friendship Everest struggles with his past and present while you help him understand the true meaning of friendship. Chapter 8: When a Heart Opens It's open mic night at 21 Daisies, and you know that Everest would enjoy himself if he finds the courage to get on that stage and sing. Will you help him overcome the darkness of his past and into the light of his future? Chapter 9: Dark Clouds of Doubt Despite the success of open mic night, Everest still can't escape the dark clouds that follow him wherever he goes. What will you do to dispel his dark clouds of doubt? Chapter 10: Happy Memories Everest decides to come over to your apartment while your mom and Aunt Macy are out partying again. You decide to surprise him with a recreation of his happiest childhood memory. Chapter 11: Family Matters I Everest invites you to his house for the first time. One question though: Where are his parents? Chapter 12: Family Matters II Everest invites you to his house, again. This time, however, it's for a family dinner. Can you survive the impending disaster? Chapter 13: Mixed Emotions Exactly where do Everest's emotions lie? What about yours? Chapter 14: The Homecoming Game It's Homecoming! Are you excited for a night you'll never forget? Chapter 15: A Perfect Dress You're Everest's date to the Homecoming Game, but you need the perefect dress for a perfect night. Chapter 16: Homecoming Dance Lights, cameras, sparkles! It's time for the one and only Homecoming Dance with Everest as your date! Chapter 17: Trick or Treat Halloween is here! But, oh no! Will the demons of Everest's past come to ruin your night? Chapter 18: Homecoming Dance Who is the true king of your high school? Nash? Or Everest? Chapter 19: Confessions Do you dare listen to Everest's confessions about his past and his current feelings about love? Chapter 20: A Little Rebel in You It's about time you had a little fun and become a little rebel, isn't it? Chapter 21: When Darkness Strikes Your friendship with Everest is the sweetest thing in your life, but what happens when darkness strikes your family? Chapter 22: Downs and Ups and Downs Life has a way of throwing you off kilter. One moment things are bad, then they're good, and then they're bad again. What is going on?! Chapter 23: The Start of Something... New? It's time to go to Everest's Music Festival! It's the start of a new life for Everest, but why does it feel like you're the one stuck in the past? Chapter 24: The Calm Before the Music There's some down time before the music festival! Your friends are so nosy about your feelings for Everest. What do you have to say about that? Chapter 25: Music of the Heart It's finally time for Everest to step into his future as he sings in front of thousands of adoring fans. One of them, however, isn't quite ready to let go of him. Chapter 26: The Demons of His Past Cara comes back to haunt Everest at the music festival, will you be there for him while he confronts the demons of his past? Chapter 27: The Demons of Your Past Thanksgiving is here! A time of love, of family, of happiness... of the darkness of your past coming back to haunt you. What will you do when a past you don't even know about comes to haunt you? Chapter 28: Boundaries Where does the line between friendship and love end and begin? When does the heart know when it's ready? When does the mind let go of right and wrong? Chapter 29: Forgiveness Sometimes the only way to heal is to move past the pain. Sometimes forgiveness is about letting go so that you can become whole. Chapter 30: Simplicity Love isn't about big grand gestures. It's not about fame and fortune.It's about the little things that makes us grow and become whole. Love is kind. Love is simple. Author The original author of the story is Sky Chase. There is no welcoming message for readers of the book. References 1. https://www.wattpad.com/story/25916321-saving-everest Related Pages *Cards Gallery - Saving Everest Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Sky Chase